Head Games
by Teenlaunch
Summary: Harry Potter has never had any luck. Now he is in the Marauder's time, teaching Defence. But his cover is about to be blown sky high. A/N: Just a snippet I've had sitting around. I don't plan on continuing it. Just something to get myself in the mood.


Head Games

By: Teenlaunch

Disclaimer: Again, I say, I wouldn't be writing if I owned it.

An/: Here's the deal. I needed to write some instructions for my class and figured if I had to go through all the steps just to make sure I got it right, why not upload something? I wish it were an installment of Carry On, but, alas, it is not. This piece has been sitting on the back burner for a while, and I don't think I will ever have any time to do anything with it. If anyone would like to try building a story around it, or around the premise, PM me and I'll be glad to hear your plans. If you want to use this piece, I do insist on definitely PMing me, and giving me credit. Also, I did not plan on uploading this, so if it is a little rough, I'm sorry. Hope you like it. Please read and review!

---------

"Professor Porter, is something wrong?" Harry shook his head. He was shaking too badly to answer. He collapsed into his chair and put his head in his hands. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Marauders' Map. Harry waved his wand and the door locked with a loud click. Many of his students jumped. "Professor, what's-"

Harry tapped the Marauders' Map and murmured, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." His voice echoed around the silent classroom and he winced.

"No way!" Sirius uttered in a disbelieving voice. "That-that's the password to-"

"Your map, Marauders. The Marauders' Map, in fact." Harry scanned the map quickly looking for some small clue to his theory.

"That's impossible! You can't have the Marauders' Map!" James raced up to the desk, closely followed by the other Marauders.

Remus was searching through his bag. He pulled out a piece of parchment and carefully unfolded it on the desk. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map came to life and he compared it to Harry's map. "How – There are two copies. How is that even possible?"

"You're right, Moony! This is our copy here." Sirius pointed to the one under Remus' hand. "But, how can this be the Marauders' Map too? It's not possible."

"But it is, Padfoot." Peter pointed to the heading of Harry's parchment. The Marauders were silent. James scowled. He rounded on Harry and pulled out his wand. James pointed it threateningly at Harry's throat. The other Marauders followed suit. Lily stood up to protest but Peter moved his wand to her. "Don't move."

"But, he's our Professor!"

"I don't care. We're getting to the bottom of this!" James snarled. "How did you get a copy of the Marauders' Map?" Harry continued to examine the map as though it were the most interesting thing in the room. "Answer me!" He pressed his wand against Harry's skin.

"James, I have had countless wands pointed at me, aimed at some of the most inconvenient places, and I must say that very few of them have instilled much fear in me. Therefore, as I have no reason to answer, I shall not."

"You have three wands aimed at you, sir. I should think that is incentive enough to answer." Sirius looked around at the others.

"Mr. Black, Sirius, the wizards I have previously encountered would not hesitate to kill me. Unless I am sorely mistaken, you and the other Marauders are not cowards, as they were. You are men who know the value of human life, even if the life you are sparing is an enemy's. Now, unfortunately, I have more pressing matters to-" Harry froze. He stood up quickly, startling the Marauders. "All of you, in the corner, now!"

The class moved to obey him. The Marauders scowled. "Why?" Remus asked coolly.

"Have I harmed you in any way this year, Remus?"

"No."

"Then you can trust me."

The Marauders continued to stare at him. Harry glanced at the door. He took out his wand and pointed it at them. The Marauders were flung into the corner. Harry hastily set up an invisible barrier, disillusioned the class, and placed a silencing charm over them. He vanished the desks and he was locking the cabinets when the door burst open.

Harry felt his feet leave the floor. He was thrown into the nearest cabinet, the hit dazing him slightly. He staggered to his feet and glared at the intruders.

"Hello, Potter, how wonderful to see you again." A voice, all too familiar to Harry, drawled lazily.

"Too bad the feeling's not mutual. I couldn't be more surprised or disgusted to see you, Lucius." Harry's gaze swept over the other Death Eaters. There were seven in all, a handful for a lone wizard. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Besides the complex potion used to transport us here? The Dark Lord has decided to finally end this seventeen year long game of cat and mouse."

"Really? The cat has yielded to the mouse? I'm touched." Harry's body exploded in pain. He struggled to stay upright. His knees were seconds from buckling when it lifted. He gasped for air and glared at the Death Eaters. One was grinning at him, proving they had been the one to curse him.

Harry scowled. "Remove your mask, Bellatrix. I could smell your repulsive odor a mile away."

Bellatrix removed her mask and tossed it aside. "And what might that be my Potty wee Potter?" She sneered. Harry glared at her. "Death. That's what you smell, isn't it? I know how delicate the subject is for you. How many have I taken from you now?" She ticked them off on her fingers. "If you count the Longbottoms' insanity, I believe it is three. But I wonder if your useless mutt godfather counts."

"Leave Sirius out of this," Harry hissed.

Lucius chuckled. "Now, now, we are forgetting why we are here, Bella."

She cackled. "You're right. Bring him forward!"

Two Death Eaters came forward. They had a large heap of ragged clothes between them. It took Harry a moment to realize it was breathing. Bellatrix used one finger to lift the man's head. Harry felt his insides run cold. The man was gagged and bore a pained expression, showing he had recently been subjected to some unspeakable torture. Bellatrix removed the gag and prodded the wizard roughly in the ribs. "Say hello, Harry. I'm sure you know your friend."

The man emitted a low whine. "Harry…"

"Remus…" Harry gripped his wand so tightly he thought it would snap. "Release him."

The Death Eaters laughed. "That would take the fun out of it, Potter." Malfoy turned to Bellatrix. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

"Drop him!"

Lupin fell to his knees and pitched forward, breaking his fall with his hands. Lucius and Bellatrix aimed their wands at him and Lupin lost control of his body. He fell on the floor and began to twitch horribly. Harry could tell Lupin was fighting back a scream by the blood that seeped onto the stones. Lupin's barrier broke and his screams filled the room. Bellatrix laughed. "That's it. Scream, little werewolf, scream for us."

"Stop it!" Harry yelled. He was shaking. Lupin's screams died, but Harry could hear them in his head. "Take me. Exchange him for me."

Bellatrix looked him over. Her smirk grew. "I think that is a fair trade." She beckoned him with a finger. He moved forward cautiously. The Death Eaters who had held Lupin strode forward, clasped his arms, and took him to the back of the group. The one on his left searched him and drew out Harry's wand. The other Death Eater cleared his throat. The one on his left handed him the wand a bit grudgingly. Harry watched in confusion as the Death Eater hid it carefully up his left sleeve.

Bellatrix came up to Harry and ran her finger along his jaw line. Harry fought back a grimace. "I think we should go. We have what we came for. But…I think a little revenge may be in order."

Five wands were suddenly trained on Harry and five voices cried, "Crucio!" Harry's body exploded with pain. He fought to stay standing as the torrent pounded him, making his teeth chatter. It suddenly stopped and he was left with the worst headache he'd ever had in his life. His muscles were on fire. His joints and bones ached. Harry straightened up, surprised to see he'd fallen to his knees. Bellatrix tutted. "Not a sound. Pity. I'm sure the Dark Lord will be able to coax it out of you."

As she turned back around to address Lupin, Harry felt something being slipped into his hand. Without looking down, he felt it quickly. It was his wand. He glanced at the Death Eater and saw him fingering his own wand. He spoke up softly. "Bellatrix, shouldn't we give the werewolf his wand back? What fun would he be without it?"

Harry's mouth twitched and he fought down a smile. Lucius nodded. "Fine. Give it to him." The Death Eater tossed the wand to Lupin who shared an understanding look with Harry. Harry nudged the Death Eater's arm as he moved his wand behind his back. He cast a silencing charm on the Death Eater to his left and stunned him. The Death Eater did the same to the other three. Lucius whipped around and cursed. He lunged at the Death Eater and caught his mask. Lucius yelled in fury as he confirmed the Death Eater's identity. "Draco!"

Draco tried to stun him, but Lucius dodged. Bellatrix tackled Draco. While Lupin rushed to help, Lucius shot a string of spells at Harry who dodged all but one which hit his leg. He heard a crack and retaliated with expelliarmus. Lucius' wand spun away. He howled and launched himself at Harry. Harry once again stepped out of the way, and sent a stunner at the man. Lucius smirked triumphantly, just before the spell hit him.

A sharp pain erupted in Harry's left side. He clutched at the spot and felt the handle of a dagger, sticky from his blood. He turned so the others couldn't see him and yanked the dagger quickly from his body.

"Harry?" Lupin called to him gently.

"Tie them up," Harry ordered. "We'll have to send them back." Harry turned to Draco. "My class is in that corner. Silencer, disillusionment, and barrier."

Harry leaned against the wall and slid down it, carefully pocketing the dagger. His vision blurred slightly and he growled in frustration. He summoned his glasses from his desk and put them on. His class walked slowly toward him. Harry silently put a barrier around himself, and not a moment too soon. The Marauders came running toward him. They bounced off harmlessly. Harry smiled as they picked themselves up. "I expect you all want an explanation. Well, all I can say is that I am a marked man, wanted by the vilest creature to walk the earth. I will answer nothing else. Understood?"

The bell rang. Harry sighed. "That is all. Get going." He waved them out. "Are you both alright?" Harry asked of Lupin and Draco.

"Peachy," Draco yawned.

"Impeccable," Lupin said.

Harry nodded. A shadow fell across his lap. Harry looked up. The Marauders, Lily, Alice, and Frank stood before him. "Yes?"

"All of us heard what they called you. And it wasn't Porter." Frank tapped his foot impatiently.

"That figures." Harry sighed. "I doubt a memory charm would work. Pity. I had hoped not to attract much attention."

James pulled out his wand again. Lupin snapped at him. "Put that up before you hurt someone!"

"No need, Remus." Harry summoned seven wands into his lap, despite protests, by barely waving his hand. "I don't like being interrupted while giving long and complicated explanations. And to answer your question, I didn't use wandless magic, as just now, on those Death Eaters because they don't need to know that I can do it." Harry groaned as he stood. "You are correct. I am not Harry Porter, but Harry Potter."

"Why though? Why change your name?" Lily asked, watching Harry, who was forcing himself not to limp, walk over to his desk and sit down.

"You're smart. Figure it out."

Draco stepped forward. "I'll give you a hint. My name is Draco Malfoy. My father is a self-righteous git who can torture a person to within an inch of their-"

"Sanity," Harry finished.

"I was going to say life, but that works too. He was a Slytherin, born in 1959,-"

"Hold on a minute!" Remus began drawing figures in the air. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"That's impossible! Your dad would have been three, maybe four, when he had you!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Someone's slow." Lupin chucked a book at him. Draco dodged and stuck out his tongue childishly.

Remus' eyes widened. "Unless…Lucius…" He strode to Lupin and yanked his left arm forward. He viciously pulled back his sleeve to reveal his upper arm. Fang marks marred the flesh just above his elbow. Remus dropped Lupin's arm and looked into the older man's face. "It can't be…" He backed away slightly.

Harry chuckled but gasped as he stood and doubled over in pain. Lupin whipped around. "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Harry leaned against the front of his desk.

"Don't lie to me, Harry James Potter!"

Draco grinned. "Oh, who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" He sang.

Lupin growled at him. "Don't encourage him." Lupin turned back to Harry and reached out a hand, almost accidentally touching the dagger's hiding place.

"No!" Harry grabbed Lupin's hand to keep it away from the dagger. Lupin froze and turned Harry's hand over. Harry was horrified to see blood covering it. He winced. Lupin growled again. "Um, oops?"

"Oops? That's all you can say? You were hit by five Crucios! Then what?"

"I don't think…"

"What else, Harry?"

"A curse and a…" Harry cast a pleading look to Draco whose face was set in a grim frown. "I…" Harry reached into his pocket and drew out the dagger.

Draco's breath came as a low hiss. "Is that a dagger?" Harry tossed it to him. Draco yelled in fury. "This is my father's blade!" He threw it across the room where it clattered to Lucius' side. "That thing's cursed! You can't heal the wound with magic."

"Then it'll heal the muggle way." Harry put all his weight on his right leg. He fought to not cry out as he sank against his desk again, clutching his leg with one hand while biting his other to cut off his scream.

Lupin rushed to Harry's side as Draco conjured a chair. Harry sank into it with a sigh. Lupin ran his hands lightly over Harry's leg until he heard him gasp. Lupin tapped Harry's leg with his wand. A splint encased it and the bone cracked as it snapped back in place. Lupin sighed. "Now the dagger wound." Harry winced but raised his shirt slightly. Lupin flinched. "It's not too deep, luckily." He set about dressing it quickly. When finished, Harry tried to get up, but Lupin pushed him back down. "Don't even think about it."

There was silence for a moment then Remus spoke up. "Alright. Lucius is Draco's father, right?" The others gaped at him. "Now, what's your name?"

Lupin frowned. "I…" he sighed, "Remus Lupin, at your service." Lupin bowed slightly. Remus' eyes flew to Lupin's left arm. "Yes, they are bite marks. I try my best to cover them."

"Unless you're with us. Then you bare everything," Draco added with a smirk. Lupin growled. Lily, Alice, and Frank frowned, obviously having their suspicions confirmed.

The others stared at him. Three of the Marauders protested loudly. Sirius snarled. "Stop lying to us! There's no way you're Remus, even if you do have the bite marks. What about the scars on his chest and back? I bet you don't have them! Like those three claw marks below his collar bone. Or the-"

"Padfoot, if you shut up for a minute maybe you'd get an explanation!" Lupin roared. He took a few calming breaths and took off his shirt. Harry winced. It was hard to tell what was new and what wasn't. Lupin was covered in bruises and scrapes. But there, on his chest, resting just below his right collar bone were three long scars. He turned around so they could see his back. He shrugged his shirt back on and watched them as he buttoned it slowly, his mouth set in a thin line.

Harry slowly began to get up. Lupin whirled around again. "Sit! Now!" he barked.

Harry grumbled. Draco laughed. "You'd think you were his kid."

Lupin turned to him. "I will not hesitate to deck you."

Draco held up his hands. "Sorry." He groaned. "I should be going. I'll report that Potter took them by surprise, and I only got away because he knocked me out and left me."

"Sure you want to go?" Draco nodded. Harry got up. Lupin opened his mouth. "Only five minutes."

"Four minutes, fifty-five seconds, fifty-four, fifty-three-"

"I'm going. I'm going." Harry limped to his desk and yanked open a drawer. He tossed Draco a small vial and went back to his chair, pressing a corked bottle into Lupin's hands. Harry downed two vials and gagged. "Disgusting."

Lupin uncorked the bottle. Steam billowed from it. Lupin wrinkled his nose and put the bottle to his lips. "To your good health, Harry." As he drank it, Sirius cried out.

"Don't drink it! It's probably poison!" He rushed forward, but Draco caught him and held him back. They struggled for a moment until Lupin gagged and set the bottle down.

"Ugh. I despise that stuff. Absolutely horrible. But thank you, Harry. I was wondering how I would get by without it." Lupin sat down behind Harry's desk and put his feet on its surface. "I feel much better, although sleep would be appreciated."

Draco let Sirius go and headed for the door. "I'll send my report soon, Harry."

"Good. Take that potion to help block his legilimency. It's only good for a few hours though." Draco nodded and left.

Remus sat on Harry's desk. "What was that I-you drank?"

Lupin yawned. "Wolfsbane potion. Most disgusting potion I've ever had the misfortune to ingest."

Harry snorted. "Too bad sugar makes it useless, eh, Remus?"

"If I find something heavy in this desk of yours, I'm going to throw it at you, injured or not. Mark my words."

"You know you love me," Harry said, smirking as Lupin closed his eyes.

"Why, I don't know," Lupin murmured.

James stomped his foot. "That's it! I don't understand. If you are Remus, why are you here, where are you from, and who is this bum you dragged along with you?" He pointed at Harry, who rolled his eyes.

Lupin chuckled and cracked one eye open. "I am here because I was captured while on a mission for the Order. Your next question should not be where, James, but when. I am from the future. And this bum, who has been posing as a very capable teacher-"

"All thanks to his own teacher," Harry interjected, glaring.

"Is your future son."

"W-what?"

"I'm not joking. Come on, he has the cursed Potter hair, and your Quidditch skills, who else could be his father?"

Sirius marched up to Harry and stuck his face in his. He pulled back and nodded. "Definitely a Potter. No doubt about it, James. But, if I didn't know better, I'd say he was an Evans too." Lily choked.

"Black, that's not funny!"

"No, I suppose not." Harry leaned back. "Remus?"

"Hm?" Both answered.

"Okay, let's make this less confusing. Young Remus, I'll call you Moony. Older Remus, you'll just stay with your name, k? Good. So, Remus?"

"Hm?" Lupin answered again, opening one eye wearily.

"Take your shirt off again."

"Getting kinky, are we?" Sirius asked, causing everyone to start laughing. Lupin, however, went rigid. Sirius stopped grinning. "What's going on? What's wrong, Remus?"

Lupin ignored him and continued to stare at Harry. "Harry, I don't think that-"

"Remus," Harry growled. "You know how I get when I'm angry. Do you honestly want me to get angry while I'm in pain? I can guarantee you that it won't look pretty, for anyone."

Lupin winced. "No, but, Harry-"

"Don't make me do it for you."

Lupin sat up straight and again peeled away his shirt. Harry stood slowly and approached him. Harry gently laid his hand over Lupin's collarbone. He drew his hand away and blanched. Part of the skin was now marred. It slowly disappeared, melting back into the slightly tanned flesh around it. Harry went to take out his wand, but thought better of it and just ran his hand across Lupin's chest. Lupin's torso shimmered and burn marks began appearing. The word 'wolf' was burned across his rapidly paling chest, the wounds deep and inflamed.

Harry summoned a jar from his office, unscrewed the lid, and started dabbing the salve on the burns. Lupin winced when the cream touched the marks. He yelped loudly, startling everyone but Harry who growled menacingly. "Stay still or it'll hurt more." Lupin bit his lip as Harry covered the 'l' and 'f'. Harry was ready to pull back when Lupin howled in pain. "Anywhere else?" Lupin shook his head. "Liar," Harry hissed.

"My shoulder." Lupin's left shoulder was burnt as well. Harry could see the outline of a hand. Harry put the cream back up after he covered it and sat in his chair. "Harry?" Lupin whined softly as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Get _him_ out of here before I decide to kill _him_!"

Lupin flinched. "Just calm down, Harry."

"How can you tell me that? How? You're always so calm! It's nerve-wracking! He burned that word into your skin with his silver hand! Those others will heal, but that won't!" The very foundation of the room seemed to shake. "If it wasn't for me that wouldn't have happened. I might as well have done it myself! It's all my fault! Everything! They should've left me for dead and saved themselves! I'm just a fake, an idol for the people to worship and blame! What kind of life is that? They could have gotten away if it wasn't for me!"

Something connected with Harry's face, almost sending him tumbling from his chair. Harry looked up into Lupin's furious face. "Don't," his voice shook in rage, "don't ever say that again. Do you understand me?"

Harry stared up at him, his face blank. "Why?"

"None of it, not one of those things are your fault."

"How is it not? Ever since the day I was born, I've caused misery."

"When you were born, you were the joy, the hope in our dismal lives."

"And now I'm helping make them more dismal, especially yours."

Lupin clenched his fists. "Prove me wrong. Prove to me you are responsible and I'll…I'll kiss you full on the mouth."

Harry stood up to face him. "Alright. Lily and James," there were stifled gasps. "If I hadn't been born, that prophecy wouldn't have been made, and my parents would still be alive. Cedric Diggory. I suggested we both take the cup. I should have taken it, and then he wouldn't have died. Then there was Sirius."

"Harry-"

"No! I was tricked into going there because I thought he was in trouble. He wouldn't have had to save me if I hadn't gotten involved. What about Dumbledore? I was right there." Harry shook his head. "I should have been able to help them. I should have been able to save them. Why? Why couldn't I? I am Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Why couldn't I save them? I'm supposed to be special. I'm supposed to be the only one who can defeat Voldemort. Why don't I feel special, worthy? I couldn't even protect you! I _let – him – go_. I let him do that to you. I can't protect anyone and you expect me to save the world? You're mental!

"I'm not special. I have no idea what I'm doing. I want to be normal, but _I can't_. I can't be normal so I have to be famous and live out my role. I try to help people. I want to help, but all I do is make a mess of things. I'm stupid. I'm naïve. I'm a coward. I'm selfish. I'm hotheaded. I'm everything that isn't expected of me. I can not do this, Remus. I've never complained before now. I'm not who the world thinks I am. I've lost enough. I will kill Voldemort, but I feel for anyone who tries to get in my way."

Lupin, head hung, looked up, tears streaming down his face. "You and I both know," he began, voice wavering, "that none of that is true. All those people, none of them blame you. Voldemort is the one responsible. He killed them, Harry, whether directly or not, it makes no difference. They fought so you could live and be happy. If they could see you now…I don't know what they would say. You are special. You are a hero. You are not stupid, or naïve, or cowardly, or selfish, or hothead, or anything. I mean, we all act that way sometimes. Like how you have an awful temper. That is one of your weaknesses, but it's one of your greatest strengths too. We're not perfect. Not even you. And everyone has been trying to convince you that you need to be. You can't. You realize that and now you believe you aren't our hero, aren't worthy. Forget them. They see you as a boy who they think should do their job for them. And you've never complained, not even now. You're regurgitating what the _Daily Prophet_ said. You're so miserable, Harry. I wish," Lupin choked slightly, "I wish I could help you. But I don't know how. James, arrogant as he was…he was the one good at comforting words. What can I give you, Harry? How can I help you heal? Without hurting you more?"

Harry was silent. He took a couple steps forward and fell on him. Harry clung to Lupin and buried his head in his shoulder, crying so hard that his entire body shook. Lupin clutched him tightly to his injured chest, fisting one hand in the boy's hair. They sank to the floor sobbing softly. It slowly died down.


End file.
